This specification relates to digital data processing and, in particular, to name server property tracking. Devices connected to the Internet (e.g., client devices and servers) can be assigned Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, which are numeric labels (e.g., 216.239.32.10), for purposes of locating and communicating with one another IP address. In some instances, a domain name system (DNS) can be employed to associate domain names with IP addresses, thereby allowing devices to be located using a domain name (e.g., example.com) instead of a numeric IP address.